My Face With Your Eyes
by GaaraNumba1Fangirl
Summary: Koda was supposed to be the last addition to their family. What's that? He's not? The 9 month journey of pregnancy. How much hell will Romi be put through? MPREG RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES NO SMUT THO
1. Month 1 Finding Out

Ugh. Doctor office. Koda always hated going there, but he hadn't been feeling well recently. Romi had suggested that they go to the doctor, and, after attempting to put up a fight then vomiting, Romi set him up an appointment. Which brings us back to where our boys were at for the moment. Doctors office.

"Alright Koda, what seems to be the problem?" The caring doctor asked.

"Well," Koda began hesitantly, "I think I've got a small stomach bug. It's no big deal. Somebody is just a little over reactive." Romi rolled his eyes at this.

"How many times a day are you vomiting?" She pressed on.

"Um, a couple times I guess. It's only in the morning, though, after my stomach's lain dormant for hours," he told. She hummed in deep thought.

"Have you had any swelling in your lower abdomen?"

"None that I've noticed," he said slowly, then finished with, "But now that you mention it, it feels a little bloated."

"Lay back," she commanded. He obeyed her orders by laying onto the cushioned table

The doctor lifted his shirt to mid-torso. Her eyes carefully examined the area between his navel and where his pants sat on his hips. She put her gloved hands on the area if focus and pressed down gently. She brought his pants down a little farther and pushed on the small amount of skin revealed there. The doctor wrote something on her clipboard and turned back to Koda with concern written all over her face.

"I think you may have some sort of tumor. I am unable to exactly, but I think it would help if we could do an ultrasound to see what it is."

Romi's face turned from concern to devastation in a second from the news. Koda was shocked and with disbelief. Romi had to remind himself it was just a chance, not for sure.

"Can we do that while we're here?" Romi asked hopefully. He wouldn't sleep that night, or any night, until he found out what was wrong.

"Of course. Just let me notify their department and I'll show you the way," the doctor replied, dialing some numbers into the phone on the wall. Romi sighed in relief, only for the moment, though.

She led them to another office in the hospital. She showed them to the door, and then shut it behind them.

"Hello, please lie down on this table while I get the gel," the new doctor told him.

Koda's whole frame shook with fear. He and Romi had barely been married for one month. He couldn't have a tumor! No! Tumors meant cancer, and Koda did not have cancer.

The doctor came back with a tube of gel. She, like the last doctor, pulled his shirt up just above his ribcage and his pants slightly lower. The viciously cold liquid landed on his stomach before the woman rubbed it around with the white nub. Koda and Romi tried to watch the screen, but couldn't decipher what the irregularities and normalities were. So instead, their eyes were glued to the doctor, using her reactions to what she saw as their guide. At that moment, she looked like she was seeing a ghost. Her fingers turned off the machine while she composed herself.

"I'm first going to tell you there's no tumor," she started, giving the boys the news they were looking for, "but there is something growing. Nothing that's going to hurt you, but I'm going to need a urine sample to make sure of what I'm seeing." While she finished talking, she wiped the gel off of Koda. His face fell a little at the statement. He had to pee in a cup then hand it to her in front of Romi?

She handed him the cup and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom.

Romi patiently waited for his husband to come out. He was feeling better knowing it wasn't a tumor, but the doc still said it grew, which couldn't mean anything good. While Koda was out of the room, he took the initiative to ask the doctor what she thought was growing inside of Koda.

"Well, what I saw was a heartbeat. But that doesn't give me much. It was so small, I mistook it for pumping blood in his own veins for a moment. So what I was thinking, was that it was a small organism that we could kill with a strong antibiotic," she gave her expert opinion. "That's what I'm getting the urine sample for; to test my theory."

Romi nodded solemnly at her answer. So, no matter what it was, Koda would be alright. That was his last thought before Koda stepped into the room. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes kept averting themselves to Romi's gaze. Romi pondered his refusal to look at him when he noticed the pink that stained Koda's cheeks. The boy was embarrassed. As was typical of Koda.

Handing the doctor the cup, Koda turned an even deeper shade of red. Romi was probably laughing at him. Then again, that wasn't something Romi would do. He chanced a peek at the man his thoughts were revolving around. His eyes were met with a face full of nothing but comfort. While the doctor ran off to do her tests, Koda sat down with his lover. He sat in Romi's lap and hugged his neck tightly. It was nothing more than a simple and comforting embrace as they waited. Earlier that day, Koda thought Romi was being over dramatic by taking him to see a doctor. Now, he was waiting around for the words that would seal his fate.

"Koda," the doctor called, walking into the room about fifteen minutes later. What he saw was a look of pure bewilderment. It was even more puzzled than when she did the ultrasound. "I don't know how to say this without sounding crazy, but, Koda?"

"Yes?"

"You- you're pregnant."

Koda stared for a second before coming to a false understanding. "I get it. Okay, where's Ashton? C'mon, bring out the cameras. I'm being Punk'd, right? Please tell me you're playing a mean joke? I'm a man, I can't get pregnant."

"You are just as confused as we are. I feel it's safe to say that no doctor has ever dealt with a case like this before. We are just as baffled as you."

The purple haired boy didn't know what to say. He was pregnant? How was he supposed to respond to that? He looked to Romi's face for an answer, but found the raven haired man was waiting for his own answer. He was unsure. He was good with children and liked them, but how was he suppose to give birth to one?

As if reading his mind, the doctor stated, " If you keep it, the only way to get it out will be through cesarean section."

Trying to push past his shock, Koda made a decision. Romi had always dreamt of being a daddy. Now he had the chance to fulfill his dream and he was going to give it up? No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't ruin Romi's only chance of having his own child. Plus, Koda had always wanted a family, even as a child. Granted, that wasn't how he imagined it, but it didn't make much of a difference to him. I mean, how many gay couples get to have a biological child from both of them? His mind was made up. He was keeping the baby.

* * *

The pair, after being released from the hospital, were on their way home. Not a word was spoken. Not until Romi couldn't take the suspense, that is.

"Koda?" He started cautiously. "What are you thinking about, love?"

That's when Koda turned to him with a smile. The type of smile that melts your heart. A warm, loving grin that lets you know everything will be okay. Romi trusted that smile. Whatever made Koda smile like that was what was best for him. And he would accept the answer the boy gave him as long as it made him smile like that.

"I'm keeping it, no, we're keeping it. Together," was all Koda had to say to keep Romi grinning like a madman. He was going to be a daddy. Romi was going to be a daddy.


	2. Month 2 Dirty Little Secret

It had been a month since Koda found out he was pregnant, which still blew his mind, and he was starting to show. On month two of their nine month adventure, someone was bound to notice. It was time to tell the family.

That's why Koda had them all sat down in their white living room. He was just about to start speaking when Spike rudely interrupted.

"Geez Koda, ya got a little pot belly going on there. At least we know Romi feeds you."

Koda shook off the comment and took a couple deep breaths. Romi stood next to him, rubbing his hand soothingly over the boy's back.

"I-I-I'm... I can't do it," Koda stuttered. He turned to bury his face in Romi's chest, subconsciously hiding himself from his family's gaze. Romi wrapped his arms lovingly around the boy and took the burden of telling everyone in the room upon himself.

"This is going to sound ridiculous and crazy, but I assure you we are not kidding. Koda... Koda is pregnant. The doctors cannot figure out how it happened. That "pot belly", Spike, is the baby," Romi explained.

The room was quiet. Not a single word was uttered, fearing they would be the first to break the silence. All the faces, Maralynn, Mika, Spike, Ringo, and Lina, were void of feeling. But on the inside, their emotions were raging in a battle. Only one person was absolutely sure what they were feeling. Maralynn.

"Sweety, that's great news! You're going to be a dad! I'm going to be a grandm--- Holy smokes, I'm gonna be a grandma! We should be celebrating, not looking like someone just died! C'mon honey, let's go make some celebratory hot cocoa, huh?" His mother was so sweet and open minded. She didn't care what society would think, she only thought of the good of her children. If Koda thought that this was what's best for him, then she would be happy. She led him to the kitchen with a warm smile, rubbing her son's back.

Romi, though, stayed behind with a look of warning on his face.

"Listen, I don't care what any of you think, honestly. But Koda does. And whether you think it's good or bad, we're keeping it. All of you will do everything you can to make him feel like it's okay. You will not, I repeat, will not make Koda feel like you disapprove. I'm not saying lie to him, just keep your opinions to yourself, capiche?" Everyone nodded at Romi's threatening tone. Romi was usually a laid back guy, but when it came to Koda, he would do anything to protect him, even if it was out of character.

"I think it's unique! Koda is a new medical mystery! He's the first of his kind... No, that makes him sound like a different species.. He's just, kyaaa! It's like a real life fanfiction! OMG!" Mika ranted. Romi almost laughed at her reaction. He expected something like that from her.

"I think it's pretty fucked up, but hey, who am I to judge?" Spike stated. Romi nodded and looked at the last two people in the room.

"I-I guess it's alright by me. I mean, it's not my decision and if that's what he wants, then I guess I don't care," Ringo muttered truthfully. Now it was Lina's turn to tell how she felt.

But instead of doing what Romi expected, Lina frowned and shook her head. Romi didn't understand. Lina had always been kind and accepted others. He wondered what happened. Whatever the reason was, it didn't keep him from feeling relieved that everyone but her was so accepting.

Koda and Maralynn re-entered the room, each of them holding a mug of warm cocoa.

"So, Koda, got any more secrets you wanna tell us? Living with a leprechaun? Got a unicorn out back?" Spike joked.

"Ha ha, you're very funny," Koda teased sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh, Koda, we have to throw you a baby shower!" Mika squealed. "It'll be so much fun! There'll be cake, and balloons, and pink stuff (or blue depending on), and we'll talk about boys and who's the cutest, and-- AH! It's going to be so much fun!!"

Romi chuckled while Koda face- palmed himself. Mika was so eccentric.

Something dawned on Spike, then, which he voiced. "What if the press gets ahold of this story? You remember how much People magazine shit themselves when they found out you guys got married? Now it's March and they've finally died down with that story, and you're feeding them more."

"Our fans don't care what we do, they care about our music. And I bet people will like this. I'll either inspire them, or won't affect them," Romi countered. Spike huffed.

"Koda, we're going shopping, right now. Let's go to the mall in New York! Have you seen it there? It's so nice. Mommy, you come too! Lina and Ringo c'mon! You guys too!" Mika exclaimed, dragging Koda to the door. "Your baby is going to be the most spoiled child in the world by Auntie Mika!"

"What? Wait, no! Romi, save me!"

Romi smiled and told him, "Sorry, Cuppycake, me and Spike are going to get a crib and set up some of the baby's room, right Spike?"

"Ugh, I gueeess," Spike groaned with a smile.

Being a pregnant man wasn't so bad. He was surrounded by family and people that loved him. People that would accept him no matter what. As he looked around, Koda realized he had made the right decision, no matter what other people thought or told him. His family was happy for him and that was all that mattered.


	3. Month 3 Three AM Snack

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

The clock rung in Koda's ears. The inevitable ticking of the next second. He couldn't see the clock, but knew it was there. In the quiet room, the thin hand striking the next second was thunderous and engulfing. The only other sounds in the room were Romi's breathing, and the occasional rumbling of Koda's stomach.

Koda wanted ice cream. Unfortunately, they were without it in the house. It wasn't just a dim desire, either. It was a burning need in his stomach. Just thinking about the sweet, creamy treat sliding across his tongue and down his throat was enough to make his mouth water.

But sadly, Romi had forbid him from driving, and he was afraid to wake the man up to go get him some. He didn't want to be a bother. So, he remained lying down, begging for sleep to come. When none did, though, he decided to listen to some quiet music, hoping that would lull him into a peaceful, non ice cream filled, slumber.

He pressed the button on the CD player next to him on the side table. Softly, the gentle notes played from the speakers. The tune caressed his eardrums with their tender melody. Romi had written the song for Koda. He had made the entire CD for when Koda couldn't sleep. Any other night, he would have been asleep in minutes, but he was craving something. And, apparently, he was not sleeping until he got it.

"Romi?" Koda quietly called, rubbing the man's back. The best way is to wake someone from a dead sleep is gently, of course.

"Mmmm, guuuhh, yes love?" He grunted, rolling to face the direction Koda's voice came from. His eyes remained screwed shut, for he was not yet even half awake.

"W-will you buy me some ice cream? Please? I can't sleep," he requested in a pleading tone.

"What time is it?" Romi groaned. Well, he should have seen this coming at some point. He felt the bed shift and Koda leaned over him to look at the clock.

"Three," Koda mumbled. There was a hint of hopelessness masked by how quiet he was. Romi grunted once more and blindly searched for his glasses on the side table. How ironic. This is the same scenario he promised in his wedding vows.

His half lidded eyes willed his legs over the edge of the bed. His large hands covered his face with his elbows resting on knees. His fingers ran over his face, under his glasses, across his eyes, and through his beard. His legs acted of their own accord and stumbled over to his pants on the floor. Sluggishly, he pulled the baggy jeans up to his waist. His hand clamped around the keys while the other rubbed his sleep crusted eye. He slipped his disheveled head through a hoodie, protecting himself from the cold.

If Romi hadn't been awake by that point, he sure was when he stepped through the door. Every nerve in his body was invaded by the harsh Buffalo cold. As he slid into his car, he faintly registered saying,

"Why can't this damn car always be warm?"

The nearest gas station, fortunately, was open 24/7. He planned on buying the sweet, going home, and getting back in his nice warm bed where Koda would surely thank him profusely with a final goodnight kiss. Then he could sleep until the middle of the day, if he wanted of course. Then he would walk around the house all day in his black boxers. The sunlight would shine through the window and give a glowing illusion to his sun kissed skin. He would make pancakes until Koda came down to find out what Romi was cooking. The boy would be in nothing but pajama pants, except the comforter from their bed would be wrapped around him delicately. Koda would sleepily hobble over to him and kiss him good morning with the distinct smell of French vanilla wafting throughout their nostrils. Romi would pull back and beam, only to then hand Koda a platter with 2 or 3 hotcackes coated in a thick syrup adorned with the finishing touch: a strawberry.

He was pulled from his daydream by the gas station indicating his stop. He went into the heated building, shivering at the pleasant surprise. He made his way to the small freezer section across the room, located in the back. Chocolate eyes scanned over the assortment of flavors, deciding upon something called 'Fossil Fuel'. The box said it was 'Sweet Cream Ice Cream with Chocolate Cookie Pieces, Fudge Dinosaurs and a Fudge Swirl'. It sounded cute and like something Koda would like.

He took it to the counter and pulled his wallet from his back pocket, where he always kept it. The man scanned the object while Romi pulled a few bills from the small leather pouch. The cashier decided to commence small talk.

"You got a craving spouse or somthin'?"

"Yea, craving and bashful. Should've woken me up earlier instead of later," Romi said with a polite smile, waving the man off before he noticed the similarities between him and the man on the magazine.

The rest of Romi's trip back home was pretty blurry. He was too tired to remember how he got back, only that he did and was, thankfully, safe when he got home.

He trudged into his home, ice cream in hand. Koda was surely upstairs still, probably regretting waking Romi, if the man was correct anyway.

Koda tossed and turned. He heard the door and assumed that Romi had returned for him. Stupid stomach. Stupid cravings. Bothering Romi was something Koda, obviously, didn't like doing. What if he annoyed Romi? What if Romi got so fed up with his obnoxiousness that he decided he was wrong and they shouldn't be together? What if he was a bad parent and Romi took the baby?

Everything racing through Koda's mind at once was driving him mad. Somewhere in the more rational side of his brain, he knew these thoughts were ridiculous, but couldn't help but think, what if? Before he knew it, he felt the beginning a sob in his throat. Coal orbs glistened in the moonlight with tears he wasn't aware of. Soon, he was gasping and weeping, clenching his shirt above his heart, where it felt like he was being stabbed.

Romi opened the door to his bedroom, expecting Koda to be waiting for his ice cream. Instead, he was making very loud pitiful noises. Romi couldn't see his face because he was facing the other wall, but knew the boy was crying. The sound broke his heart into tiny shards that were stabbing every part of his body. In the 2 years they were together, he'd never heard Koda cry. And he never wanted to hear it again. He would do anything to keep Koda's heart-wrenching cries at bay.

"Koda, love, what's wrong?" He enquired, panic evident in his voice while he rushed over to him. The bowl was forgotten on the side table. Romi laid beside the whimpering boy, pulling his head into his chest and stroking his hair softly. "Shh, calm down. It's alright, I'm here. Shhh," he cooed.

Koda managed to quiet his sobs to nothing more than stuttering when he breathed. Romi again pressed for an explanation.

"I'm gonna a-annoy y-y-you! Y-you won't lo-love me! You- you're gonna-gonna l-leave m-me! And y-you'll take the baby! And I'll m-miss you! And no reason to live and alone and no band and-and-and....!" Koda gasped uncontrollably.

Romi gave a slight chuckle. Getting all worked up over something so ridiculous.

"Koda, stop crying, love. Do you know why I call you that? Love? Because it's the simplest way to tell you that each and every day, that I'll never leave you, I'll love you forever, and I promise you my everything. Now look at me," he ordered, gently pulling Koda's face towards his. "There is no longer any such thing as Romi without Koda, got it? And there never will be again. Now let me tell you that you never annoy me, even when waking me up so early to run a small errand. If it's something you need, then I'm more than happy to get it for you. Now stop crying cuppycake, you don't want to have woken me up for no reason, do you?"

Koda slowly shook his head in response to Romi's rhetorical question. He tried to breathe more evenly, attempting to quiet his sobs in the process. Romi wasn't a liar. If he said he wasn't annoyed, he wasn't annoyed. End of story. So, Koda managed to beat down his tears to use for when they were actually needed. Which defiantly wasn't at that point in time.

Romi handed Koda the bowl and kissed the boy on the cheek, prompting him to feel better. Koda did what was expected and brought the spoon to his lips. He relished the taste and slid the substance over his whole tongue, coating each of his taste buds. Beside him, Romi made a noise that resembled a low purring. It rumbled in his chest and vibrated Koda's body.

"Romi?" Koda asked before the man fell asleep.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you," he stated, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the man's mouth. There was slight pressure in return to his kiss.

When Koda was sure Romi was asleep, he took the glasses from the bridge of his nose and set them on the side table nest to the empty bowl of ice cream. Finally, Koda had gotten what his belly craved. And within the next few moments, sleep came crashing down on him.

* * *

Romi awoke to a ray of sunlight shining into his eyes. He groped awkwardly around the nearest end table for his glasses he didn't remember taking off. Carefully, he unlatched Koda's arms from around his torso, as to not wake the boy. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, Romi grinned. He looked at the clock. It read 1:15 PM.

'Just as planned', he thought to himself.


	4. Month 4 Haywire Hormones

Romi shut down the computer feeling quite perturbed. There were some things in life you just never were supposed to see.

Koda shamelessly stroked himself with his back side in the air. Romi was downstairs doing something 'important' as he had put it. Koda had tried to get Romi to help him with his 'problem', but didn't couldn't find the words or the will to so. That's why he was finding release by himself.

Romi crept up the stairs with intentions of asking Koda if he wanted to go see a movie. Yet the door stopped him, as well as the noises heard from beyond it. The soft sounds that met his ears caused him to do a double take. Was his hearing correct? He pressed his head against the door and decided he was definitely hearing moaning.

The door he was once behind was flung open with a twist of his wrist. He wasn't ready, though, for the sight that was waiting for him.

"K-Koda? What....?" Romi's mouth went dry. Koda was bent over on the bed, his delicious, bare ass facing him and spread for his viewing pleasure.

"Romi, come play with me," Koda pleaded, all of his shame already thrown out the window. His hips wiggled with his demand.

And, oh, how Romi would have loved to bend him over the nearest object and pound into his tight heat repeatedly.

Don't misunderstand, that's exactly what he wanted to do. Because in the past three months, the pair had been to tired or busy to fit any romance in. Mostly because of those reasons, but somewhere in Romi's mind, he didn't want to do anything because of his fear of hurting the baby. All in all, he wanted Koda, but he didn't want to harm the baby. He would never forgive himself if that happened. Plus, after seeing those 3D sonograms on the computer, he was a tad scarred.

So, Romi left the room, shutting the door behind him and going back downstairs. He turned the computer back on, intending to blast music until his sexual frustration melted into the notes, leaving Koda alone upstairs.

Koda gaped, panting as he stared at the place Romi once stood. He wanted to follow the man and demand he give him an explanation, but was too close to completion to go though with it. But he was very unhappy.

Koda had never been denied sex. And he didn't like it. He may be the uke, but that didn't mean he couldn't love sex. In fact, though he would never admit it to anyone but himself, he'd say he was addicted to sex with Romi. Being told he couldn't have what he wanted most? That wasn't going to fly. Romi had started a war, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

The next day, Romi found himself in another tempting situation he had no control over.

Koda snaked his arms around Romi's chest from behind the sitting man. His tongue ran across the shell of his lover's ear, stopping to nip the earlobe. He pulled back until he was mere millimeters away from where he once attended.

He whispered hotly, "Mmmm, Romi, you should stop reading. We could be doing something more active. If you sit around all day, you'll loose these hard, perfect, delicious abs I love so much." Koda drug his blunt nails up Romi's bare flesh, the muscles clenching from the pleasurable abuse.

Damn Koda for knowing his weaknesses. The dirty talk mixed with the nails scratching up his torso had excited his body more than a little bit. The boy came around the other side of him, replacing the book in his large hands with the lithe body that was Koda. That body's hips moved in circled, almost no-existent, over Romi's groin, adding to his previous words.

"We could go upstairs and test your speed and my flexibility. We could do it at the same time too. I could see how far I can spread my legs while you test how fast you can thrust into me. Hah hahh, god, Romi, it would feel so good. Your huge cock buried in me, driving me wild. Do you know how much I want you. Mmmm, Romi, can you feel how bad I need you?" Koda moaned, bucking his hips into Romi's stomach.

"Fuck," Romi whispered.

Romi remembered thinking that Spike couldn't have had better timing if he knew what was going on.

The obnoxious brunette burst through the door with no warning whatsoever. Said brunette ignored the scene before him and started speaking.

"Romi, you have to come to my house ASAP!"

"What for?" Koda asked when Romi didn't. Spike didn't miss the half-pout, half-glare plastered on Koda's face.

"Something really important!" The bass player continued.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Koda interjected. Though Koda said one thing, another was reflected in Romi's actions. His eyes had gotten wide while he shook his head behind Koda's line of sight, of course.

"Koda, Spike said it was important, so I should go," Romi disagreed, standing. Koda followed suit unwillingly, then sat back down with his arms crossed.

Romi and Spike left, ignoring the fact that the eldest man was not wearing a shirt. With a final, "Goodbye, love," they left Koda to himself once again.

* * *

This was it, Koda decided. That was the day he would get Romi in bed, whether he liked it or not. He had everything plotted out for when Romi got back from the grocery store. After all, third time's a charm, right?

Romi carried two brown paper bags of groceries and was unable to see over them. If he had been, he would have noticed Koda in the kitchen.

Koda still was not happy about the day previous. He found out after calling Mika that Spike had dragged Romi all the way over to his house to show him some idiotic YouTube video. Important. Yeah Right.

The younger of the two was clothed in nothing but a pair of short jean shorts, the article of clothing barely covering the important areas.

"R-Romi," Koda whimpered from near the sink. Romi stopped dead in his tracks where he was about to put bags on the table. The bags slowly descended to the hardwood surface. Romi hesitantly turned to the voice.

Koda was leaning on the counter, his head thrown back into a panting motion. One arm clutched at the cabinet above his head and the other on the counter behind him, his knuckles white from exertion.

Romi would have loved to ravish him then and there. But his conflicting emotions also told him otherwise. Wait a while, or hurt the baby? Wait a while, hurt the baby. His obvious choice was to wait a while.

"What's wrong Koda?" Romi dumbly asked.

"I missed you soooo much," Koda moaned, bringing his arm to the bottle of chocolate syrup on the counter.

"What are you going to do with that?" Romi inquired nervously. He didn't like where Koda was going with this. He was making it increasingly hard to refuse.

"Eat it," he replied simply, drinking from it like a water bottle and walking towards Romi. His arms were wrapped around the taller man's neck, dragging his lips across their match. Koda delved his tongue into Romi's mouth, sharing the sweet syrup with him.

Romi kissed the small man back, but did so as he pryed the man off of him. The hold on him tightened, though, while a leg was wrapped around his waist. He felt a stream of cool liquid touch his collarbone. A shudder wracked through his body as it ventured down his shirt.

"Ooops, I spilled it. Let me clean that up for you," Koda offered. Koda lifted the stained tee over Romi's head, avoiding wiping any more on the shirt. The shirt was thrown haphazardly across the room. Koda came back and placed his tongue on a hard pectoral muscle where the chocolate syrup had landed. The wet muscle trailed along the line of brown liquid, lapping it up as he went along.

Romi frantically searched for an excuse to leave again before he led Koda on too far.

"I-I need to go to the grocery store," he sputtered.

"You just got back from there," Koda pointed out kissing the man's neck.

"I forgot milk... for the syrup! Yeah! You can make chocolate milk!"

Koda hummed in amusement. Silly Romi. He worked his way down the tan body leaving a small path of saliva.

The moment Koda loosened his grip, Romi was pulling back and dashing to the door.

"I'll be back, uh, later! I'm going to, uh, Spike's house and then the store. 'Bye love!"

Koda huffed indignantly. That was the last straw. Desperate times called for desperate measures!

* * *

"Fuck me, Romi" Koda begged. The man had been avoiding him for days and Koda didn't know what he did wrong. Koda never thought he would have to resort to begging. He was sure his lover would cave before then. He was obviously very wrong.

Romi was shocked to hear such vulgar words from his uke's mouth. So shocked, he made the boy repeat himself.

"Please, Romi, fuck me!"

"Koda, I can't. Some other time," Romi denied.

"When? You've been avoiding me all week. I've tried so hard, and yet, it doesn't seem to affect you at all! Do you still love me? Is there someone else someone else...?" He trailed off. He knew how dumb the question was, but had to ask, just in case.

Romi stared for a moment, wondering where the boy's worries came from. The, he realized in the midst of avoiding the boy, he forgot to tell him why he was avoiding him.

"Oh, love, you know that's not it--" He was starting to say, but was cut off and slightly hurt by Koda.

"Then what is it bastard?!" Koda didn't mean to be so hateful, but he was fed up with being ignored. He instantly regretted calling Romi that name. The man looked as if he had hit home. That must have really stung coming from the boy. And Romi did not deserve that.

"Koda, I, you... I'm sorry. No, love, there is no one else. No, love, there is no one else. And no, you haven't done anything either, I just... I can't... I don't want to hurt the baby, okay?" The taller of the two admitted.

"Romi, you're not going to hurt the baby!"

"Even still, Koda, I can't. Please don't make me do this. Believe me, there is nothing I would love to do more that fuck you from when the sun sets 'til it rises. But, I can't, don't make me, please."

Koda instantly felt like a fool for misunderstanding. All the time he spent practically raping his husband, the man was worried about their unborn child. Did he feel like the most horrible person in the entire world at that moment? Yes.

"Romi, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you I'll stop, but I'm not gonna so I'm not going to lie to you. I'll get you to give in eventually," Koda half apologized and half challenged.

"We'll see about that."

Koda didn't know how stubborn Romi could be.


	5. Month 5 Too Late to Be Sick

Romi looked around himself slowly. He could barely make out the fuzzy shapes he was seeing around him. What he saw to be the bedroom door, could have very well ben the bedpost in disguise to his glasses-less eyes. He couldn't see anything out of place, for the pure fact that he could not see period, but he knew something was missing. With practiced effort, Romi discovered his glasses on the nightstand and slid them just over the bridge of his nose. Even before that though, the raven haired man had identified what was missing from the scene. His little heat source was not where he had left him last; beside him in bed. It was then that his eyes were directed to a small stream of light emanating from the bathroom. It shone from under the door, and settled the man's suspicions.

"Koda...?" the drowsy man droned. He spared a quick glance at the clock and decided his eyes had officially gone bad. There was no way Koda was awake at 7:30 in the morning.

His attention was directed back at the door when he heard a sickening noise coming from the bathroom. It definitely sounded like Koda had just thrown up, and the nauseating scent of vomit wafting over to him confirmed this. He had a strong stomach though, and the smell did not affect him all that much. Romi slowly slid out of his warm bed to his feet, watching the blankets make the trip with him.

Koda faintly heard the groggy man in the other room call his name before he vomited once again for the umpteenth time that morning. With a whimper, he pulled his face away from the toilet and flushed it once again. He stole a look down at his swollen abdomen, and remembered cursing the thing to hell before he had to, once again, shove his face into the toilet bowl. Through his stomach convulsing and emptying its contents, he registered the bathroom door opening. Great, now he had woken Romi up and ruined everyone's mornning.

"Romi... g-go back to bed," he mumbled shakily. He felt his esophagus burn, ready to contract again. Instead of listening to his feeble orders, Romi's large calloused hand brushed against his neck and caught the majority of Koda's hair in a light grip. Koda, had he not been so wrapped up in something else at the moment, would have appreciated Romi's attempt to keep his hair from getting anything on it. He murmured lightly words of thanks before his stomach decided it was ready for another round.

Romi held back his clearly exhausted lover's hair. He had obviously thrown up quite as few times before Romi himself had some to the rescue. As soon as his newest mess had been flushed down the toilet, Romi helped the smaller male to his feet. The poor boy had probably been up much longer than himself. Which worried him. He wasn't an expert at babies, but it wasn't normal to get so sick, was it? He was aware of morning sickness, but wasn't that towards the beginning of most pregnancies? And he had never heard of such intense and violent bouts of sickness such as the one Koda just experienced. He supposed a precautionary trip to the doctor couldn't hurt anything. He would call the office when they opened.

"I-I don't feel good, Romi..." stated Koda as he was carefully helped back into the bedroom. "Can I go back to sleep...?"

Unable to deny him, or find a reason to, Romi nodded and settled the younger man into their bed. "Sleep, love."

* * *

When the Asian man awoke, he was surrounded by little trays with glasses of various fluids in them. Koda yawned lightly and rubbed his eyes, not sure if he was seeing correctly. He sensed that Romi was somewhere else in the house, for he was no where to be found within their own room. It was now his turn to wonder where his partner had gone. After attempting to sit up, Koda flopped down into bed, his head swirling. He tried to remember what happened for there to be so many liquids around him. When nothing came to mind, he sighed. His confusion was temporarily interrupted by his stomach churning and begging to be emptied.

"Romi...!" Koda whimpered hurriedly. He turned on his side in an effort to make his way to the bathroom, but found there was a large plastic bucket beside the bed calling his name. He did his dirty business that needed to be done, and laid back on the navy sheets. He panted for r a moment, then decided he wanted to find his lover.

Slowly, to make sure he did not get dizzy again, he leaned forward in an effort to get onto the floor. They connected with a short thump. With a hand under his engorged midsection, he slowly waddled through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He couldn't fin his bearded lover in any of those places, so the next place to check was naturally the living room. When that came up empty as well, he began to wonder where Romi could have gone. Their house was pretty well sized, but not big enough that either of them couldn't be heard from across the house.

He peeked curiously into the garage, wondering if perhaps Romi had left altogether. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the less expensive of their two cars was missing. His mind automatically jumped to the idiotic conclusion that maybe Romi was cheating on him. After all, what man wants a pregnant husband that he couldn't even have sex with? Then, his train of thought led him to think of, what if Romi only wanted him for sex from the very beginning? This made perfect sense to his hormone infested mind, much like the mind of the irrational mind of someone under the influence.

Koda slowly shut the door, his breath coming out quicker and in shorter intervals than usual. Romi had always wanted kids, though, right? Why would he do something to jeopardize his marriage if he was happy with how things were going? He was rich, married, and had a baby on the way. This thought calmed Koda a bit, but he couldn't shake the paranoia that was creeping up and down his spine. There was always that gut wrenching Ro; what if?

Romi parked the car in the garage and hurriedly let himself into the house. He had rushed to the store the moment Koda had fallen back asleep to pick up some soup. Admittedly, he felt he probably bought a bit too much, with too whole bags-full and whatnot. This didn't come to him until after he spent one hundred dollars on canned soup alone. The thought was pushed aside when he heard a faint discomforted grunt from the living room, followed by a thud to the couch.

"Koda? I brought some soup for you...if you can eat that is," Romi suggested gently, setting down the heavy bags on the table. Shuffling. More grunting. Heavy footsteps. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

With that, all Koda's petty worries were washed away. With a sigh, he looked up to the taller's face.

"Where did you go?" he muttered, leaving out the rest of the sentence; 'without me'. At that moment, his stomach decided it was a good idea to complain loudly to him.

Romi chuckled lightly. "I got some soup for you. I called the doctor this morning, and they said they can't give you medicine because of the baby. What they said was that you need bed rest, and lots of fluids. When you can eat, you need to eat food that is easy to digest. Typical flu protocol. Then I noticed that we had no soup in the cupboard," his tone turned sheepish after this, "so I ran out and got as much as I could grab in fifteen minutes."

Koda, now feeling guilty for assuming such horrible things about what Romi was doing, brushed his fingers over a calloused palm.

"Thank you," Koda choked out through his guilt.

"Speaking of which, you need to be upstairs in bed. One of the things you need most is bed-rest."

Had Koda not been wallowing in his own self pity, he would have protested. Instead, he complied easily and let himself be helped up the stairs. It was a slow wobbly process, but they eventually made it up without any casualties. In only a matter of a couple of minutes, Koda was safely back in bed and was sipping orange juice from his straw.

"It's a shame that you had to go out and buy soup that I won't even be able to eat for a while," Koda coughed lightly. His stomach had no ease in holding down the liquids he was taking in, let alone noodles and the occasional bite of chicken.

Romi, just gave him a small smile in turn. It wasn't about how much he bought. It was about his wishes for his young lover's well-being. "It was money well spent. Of course, I'm not too fond about the idea of eating soup for the next 2 months, but that's beside the point."

Idly, as Koda fell asleep, he thought about how comfortable it was to fall asleep. Nothing hurt, you couldn't get sick, and only your subconscious thoughts could plague you. Sleep was his escape, his safe-haven. He registered a rough thumb stroking his cheek softly. Sleep may be glorious, but it had nothing on the safety of Romi's strong arms.


End file.
